This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In these experiments, we are attempting to identify the natural substrates for the protease of invasive schistosome larvae in skin. Schistosome cercariae are incubated with sections of human skin and products of degradation extracted.